The Rise of Lord Potter
by Truth shall set you free
Summary: Takes place after OOTP. - His Godfather killed ,kill or be killed is his fate, abandoned by the ones he used to call friends, Harry Potter is now on his own. or is he? What will happen when a a lion and a snake meet during a time of war? Good Dumbledore, Ron , Ginny, Hermione Bashing, Daphne and Harry Pairing. Harry growing a backbone for once!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer__: I am not JK Rowling. She owns all harry potter characters ...everything, right down to the discarded streamer. I just borrow them._

**A/N: story was orginally written by kb24 but he allowed me to take over **

_**Harry Potter and the Return of darkness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Sixteen year old Daphne Greengrass stood in front of her bedroom mirror brushing her hair, thinking back to the events that transpired at her school Hogwarts. After her fourth year, the Ministry of Magic decided to appoint a defense against the dark arts teacher named Umbridge who was appointed by Minister Fudge to see to it that Hogwarts was being run according to ministry standards. Needless to say, that it did not work out very well, and rumors had it that a group of Centaurs arrived and took her away. With the arrival of Umbridge came the Inquisitorial Squad with Draco Malfoy being appointed as the leader and a majority of the students from the Slytherin house being members. They had the power to take points from all students, and give punishments. Daphne along with a number of other students in Slytherin did not view Draco as the leader of Slytherin but in order to survive in the snake house as it was called and not to draw the wrath of the Death Eater children, they pretended to respect Malfoy and his goons.

Placing her brush down, Daphne turned her attention to the newspaper beside her, the _Daily Prophet,_ and read the headline, "**YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS SAYS MINISTER FUDGE!**" Daphne only shook her head in disgust as she read the headline. It had taken the ministry one year to admit that the dark lord had risen again, after he attacked the ministry. When Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had told the wizarding world that he was back last year, when he came out of the Tri-Wizard tournament maze with a lifeless body of one of his opponents and Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory.

Harry Potter was a mystery to her, when he had first appeared at school she was surprised to see the heir to the Ancient House of Potter dressed in nothing but rags and baggy clothing. Another thing that confused her, was that Potter had no other friends apart from Weasley and Granger, both who seemed to be by his side every day for one reason or another. Daphne, though, knew that with the return of the dark lord, there was going to be an all-out wizarding war and it would all come down to between Harry Potter and the dark lord. There have already been rumors circulating around that there is a prophecy between the two that outlined the confrontation would happen and that Harry Potter is the only one who can defeat the dark lord,

Daphne sighed she knew that in this war unlike other past wizarding wars the Greengrass family could not remain neutral, either the dark lord, or the light lead by Albus Dumbledore and his fabled Order of the Phoenix, they would have to pick sides. Already Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and suspected death eater had approached her father not once or twice but three times about a marriage contract between her and Draco, one that would not only see Daphne being married off to a dark family, but also at the same time showing the wizard world that the Greengrass family had chosen to side with the Dark Lord. Luckily, her father had refused, saying that it was Daphne's choice to pick her future partner, one that Daphne was extremely thankful of.

Daphne knew she was pretty, standing at 5'9" with long legs, curves in the right places, and blond hair and ice blue eyes, she was the envy of all the girls of Hogwarts, and the one that all the males wanted but could not come close to her due to her 'Ice Queen ' personality. During her first year after the third year Slytherin male tried getting fresh with her, only to be saved by her head house Severus Snape. She developed a new cold personality to everyone except for her close friend Tracey Davis and her family.

POP! Daphne turned her head and saw one of the Greengrass house elves staring at her.

"Excuse me miss, but Twinkle was told by Lord Greengrass to tell mistress to come to the family dining room for a family meeting."

Daphne wondered what her father wanted, to call a family meeting, but she suspected it might have to do with Lucius Malfoy asking another offer of marriage between her and Draco.

"Thank you twinkle, tell my father I will be there in a few minutes."

The house elf nodded his head and disappeared with a pop. Daphne shook her head and left the room when she heard someone calling her,

"Daphne wait up!"

Daphne turned and saw her sister Astoria, she was a third year in Slytherin, and looked similar to Daphne but unlike blond hair she had brown. Daphne waited for her sister to catch up and they started walking together.

"What do you think this is about?" asked Astoria.

"I'm not sure but I bet you anything father has received another marriage offer from Lucius Malfoy."

"Not too bright is he? After father had refused the first three times," commented Astoria.

"No he isn't" Daphne replied.

Soon, they reached the family dining room and saw both their mother and father standing by the fireplace with a guest, who, to their surprise, was their head of house Professor Snape. Her father Alan Greengrass turned as he heard both his daughters enter the dining room. "Morning Daphne, Astoria"

"Morning father, mother, Professor Snape," the girls chorused. Snape only nodded his head to them with a brief smile.

Alan spoke up, "Daughters, your professor has come to us with some bad news. As you may know, Professor Snape is a suspected Death Eater, but what isn't known, is that he is a spy for Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix."

The Greengrass daughters gasped in surprise at what their father had told them; their head of house was a spy for Dumbledore, and he was risking his life for him by spying on the most dangerous dark lord in history. They looked at their head of house, who only nodded his head with a grim look on his face.

"Hurry up Alan, tell them what they need to hear, we do not have much time." said Snape in a rush.

"Your right as always Severus; Daphne, Astoria, Lucius Malfoy and a group of Death Eaters will be arriving shortly to… Attempt to convince us to join the Death Eaters. I have made the choice, my daughters that the Greengrass family will not remain neutral anymore longer, as head of the house of Greengrass this family shall side with the light; we will join Albus Dumbledore and his group. Dumbledore has temporally allowed floo access to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters that we will be staying in till the war is over."

Daphne and Astoria both thought for a bit, "There is no other option is there …" Daphne asked quietly. She did not want to leave her home, but she wanted to know if there were other options available to them first.

"I'm afraid not Miss Greengrass, there isn't, in approximately 30 minutes, Lucius Malfoy will arrive with his Death Eaters." Snape replied with a grim expression crossing his features.

"What about school? Do we still have to go?" asked Astoria.

"Yes, you and the other students who will be staying at the orders headquarters will have to go to school on September first." replied her mother, who was speaking for the first time.

"Other students..? Who else will be staying with us" asked Daphne questioningly. "It will be the Weasleys, granger and perhaps later on the boy-who-lived himself." said Snape with a sneer.

"Great, a full summer with griffendorks, what joy!" said Daphne in a sarcastic voice, while Astoria just rolled her eyes.

"Come on now girls, it won't be that bad," said Alan. "Now are we all in agreement?" asked Daphne's father.

"Yes father" said both girls.

"Excellent we will be both going now, with the house elves currently packing our belongings and will be sending them to us shortly." Daphne and Astoria could only nod their heads in sadness; they were going to leave the house that they both grew up in, all because of a war.

"Here, read this and memorize it," Daphne and Astoria both turned and saw their professor holding a piece of parchment that read – **The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be located at number twelve Grimmauld Place. **

"The Fidelius Charm?" asked Daphne, Snape only nodded his head.

"Use the floo powder and say the location it will take you there, I will go first and your family can go after. Daphne nodded her head, and watched as her head of house disappeared in burst of green flames.

"This is it," Daphne turned and saw her father staring around the room with her mother holding his hand in comfort.

"This house has stood for generations over generations, war after war we prevailed playing neutral but not this time… . But today it will remain abandoned, the Greengrass family can no longer remain in the middle ..." Daphne felt her heart break for her father, who was doing all this for the safety of his family, for her, for her sister, for her mother. With one more look around, her father headed towards the fire place,

"Come we need to go soon. Twinkle!" her father shouted.

Pop! The house elf appeared "Yes master Greengrass."

"Is everything packed?" asked her father.

"Yes master, twinkle and the elves packed all belongings, papers, and family portraits."

"Good, have them sent to Severus Snape's house, he will bring them to us.

"Yes master" and with a pop the elf disappeared.

Daphne, her sister and her mother followed as Alan Greengrass took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in to the fireplace and watched it turn into green flames. "Ok everyone remember, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

They all nodded their heads and watched as he stepped in to the flames and shouted out "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" and disappeared, followed by her mother who gave them a weak smile in support. Daphne and Astoria stared at each other, "

You go first," said Daphne, her sister nodded at her, and after a brief hug, she too disappeared in green flames. Daphne looked around once more; her home for sixteen years was going to be abandoned... With a sigh she took a pinch of floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, stepped in to the green flames, and shouted "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" and disappeared from her home, never to be seen again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

_**Chapter 2**_

It was a subdued mood in Number Four Privet Drive, with all four of the occupants of the house lost in their own thoughts. Sitting in the living room were Vernon, Petunia, and their son Dudley, each of them thinking about the other occupant in the house, their nephew, and his cousin Harry Potter, son of Petunia's late sister Lily. When they picked him up from kings cross station, they knew something bad had happened at that school of his, a magical school to be exact. Petunia shivered slightly when she remembered the pale and haunted face of her nephew when he had approached them.

'What on earth could've happened at the school of his?'

Last year when he came back from his school his face was pale, but this year it was different, and it had taken a huge amount of life out of her nephew. Staring at her son Dudley she remembered what had happened last year when those dementor things, demons from the dead as lily told her who sucked souls and brought nothing but fear, came to her neighborhood and almost sucked the soul out of her son.

But Harry stood and had somehow banished the soul sucking monsters and saved her son. Dudley bulled his cousin when they were young but still Harry risked his life and saved him Dudley had told her what had happened that late night, when he was with Harry and they exchanged a few words, when her son felt darkness overcome him and couldn't see anything. Dudley had told her that his worse fears were coming and how he had heard Harry's voice assuring him that nothing bad was going to happen, and had saved him, with the help of the local cat lady Arabella Figg. It stil surprised Petunia that her nephew would still help to save her son after the way her family had treated him in the past 15 years , and she vowed on that day to do whatever she could to pay her nephew back, not only for saving her son, but for also as an act for forgiveness for the way she had treated him before, and today she was going to make that first step, in helping her nephew deal with whatever it was that had occurred in that school of his.

Vernon Dursley was also thinking along the same lines as his wife, ever since the boy or Harry had fought the dementor things, respect for the boy grew, that he was able to save his only son, after the way they had treated him in the past. Inside Vernon was ashamed of himself for the pain and suffering he placed on his nephew, and seeing his coming out of the train station as if he had just witnessed a nightmare made the shame grow even more. Vernon vowed to himself to treat the boy… no to treat Harry like a son from now on.

Dudley Dursley had the exact same thoughts as his parents, although he may appear like it, but Dudley was not stupid, he knew that last year he was an inch away from death and if it wasn't for his cousin Harry, he would've died, and for that Dudley was grateful that his cousin had saved him, when he did not have to. When Harry sat beside him in the back seat of his dad's Mercedes, Dudley knew that something had happened to his cousin. He had a glazed look on his eyes, and it appeared to him that he had just witnessed a nightmare. 'I wonder what could've happened at that school of his, I hope he's ok' thought Dudley who began to wonder how he could repay his cousin for saving his life.

Petunia glanced at her son and husband, before turning back to her son. "Dudley can you call Harry downstairs for us please? We need to talk to him about what had happened during his school year."

Dudley looked at his mother and father before nodding and went upstairs to fetch his cousin. When he reached his cousin's bedroom door, he knocked once before he opened the door and stopped in shock.

His cousin was on the floor doing military push-ups, and from the sweat on his forehead, it appeared he was doing it for quite some time. Harry stopped what he was doing, looked up to his cousin and asked "yeah what is it?" before continuing his push ups.

Dudley stood there for a few more seconds in shock, before realizing he had just been spoken too and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Bloody hell Harry you look like your training to kill someone!"

"That's … cause... I...do...have...to...kill...someone..." said harry between push-ups, before he realized what he had just said and looked up at his cousin, whose face instantly turn white, and his mouth open in shock.

"Dudley wai-" was all Harry managed to get out before his cousin ran downstairs presumably after his parents.

'Great potter why not just give them to Voldemort now' thought Harry as he leaned his back against the wall closing his eyes waiting for the explosion that was sure to come now.

Dudley ran has fast as he could to the living room, when he did he saw his parents staring at him in wonder. "Harr... kill... someone..." Dudley said panting. A moment of silence came over the living room with this revelation, before Petunia suddenly launched herself at her husband crying

"No, Vernon I can't lose him, not after Lily, not after everything!" she sobbed. "

There, there pet, don't worry; we won't let anything happen to him I promise you, well do anything we can to help him." said Vernon trying to calm his wife down, when he himself looked troubled by the recent development.

Petunia looked up to her husband wide eyes and asked "really?" Vernon nodded his head with Petunia hugging her husband with hope that now things might be different and they could help her nephew.

Vernon looked over his wife's shoulder and told his son to call harry down.

"HARRY, MOM AND DAD WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Dudley shouted, and shrugged when his father gave him a stern look for shouting

"Oh fuck me" cursed Harry softly, before opening his bedroom door and heading downstairs to meet his family. There he saw his Uncle and Cousin, staring at him and to his surprise his aunt wiping away tears from her eyes waiting for him.

"Look what Dudley heard wa-" Harry started before his uncle raised his hand to stop him.

"Harry wait, take a seat, we want to know what had happened this year at your school." He waited for his nephew to respond but his nephew stared at him in shock.

"What is it" asked Vernon questioningly though he thought he had a feeling what it was.

"You just called... you just called me Harry... not a freak, not a boy... you called me Harry..." said Harry in surprise before quickly bringing up wand and pointing it at his relatives, who stared at it in fear.

"Tell me now where did I live for the first ten years in this house, answer now" he demanded

Vernon stared at wand in fear before answering, "In the cupboard under the stairs," he answered looking down in shame, not meeting his nephew's eyes. Harry nodded before lowering his wand down.

"Sorry had to make sure you weren't imposters. But why call me Harry? Why care now about what happened in school this year, you hate me." Harry asked.

Vernon and Petunia stared at each other before Petunia spoke.

"We don't hate you Harry, back when Lily was alive and she got her first Hogwarts letter, I admit I was jealous, but it died later on as your mother and I grew older. But when your mother died; at the hands of m… magic. I wanted to protect my family from anything that had to do with the magical world, but you came and I realized that I couldn't hide my family from the magical world, so… so we..."

Petunia couldn't go on, ashamed of the pain and suffering she had made her nephew endure.

"So you treated me like a slave." Harry finished for her, his face expressionless. Petunia only lowered her head, before looking back up to her nephew.

"What we did in the past could never be forgotten or forgiven but, we want to know what has happened at your school, so we can help you Harry. Because you are our nephew and cousin, and your family, and family helps family." she said as she stared at Harry's eyes, whose color was similar to those of her sister.

Harry's heat stopped at the final word his aunt said, before wiping away few tears that came to his eyes, clenched his fists, and looked at his family before telling them everything that transpired during his fifth year at Hogwarts. He told them about Umbridge, his court trial, the newspaper slander about him, Sirius' death, Voldemort attack on the ministry, and the prophecy. When he was finished he looked up at his relatives with who were staring at him in shock, and sadness and in aunts case tears in her eyes after hearing what their nephew had went through.

It was Vernon who spoke first "What… what does the prophecy say exactly?" he asked.

Harry shook his head " Im sorry but I canty tell you, if I did it would put you all in a far more greater danger than before , in summary it states either I kill Voldemort or he kills me" Harry shouted tears in his eyes.

While all three of his relatives had tears coming out of their eyes, with the new information, hearing that their only nephew and cousin would have to die, or kill someone.

"Dudley saw me doing push-ups because that's the only thing I can do right now, since I can't practice magic here." said Harry.

A moment of silence came over the living room before Dudley spoke "Harry, you're going to have to do more than push-ups, I don't know how you can beat this voldy guy" Harry chuckled quietly as he heard what his cousin called Voldemort.

"But what I do know is that you need more than push-ups to train your body. Starting tomorrow morning you and I are going to start of training, so you can be in the best possible shape you can when you face the guy." Dudley said. In his mind he knew the only way to repay his cousin for saving his life was by helping him save his own, and Dudley was going to do all that he could to help his cousin.

Harry looked at his cousin in shocked before smiling "Thanks Big D" Dudley only smiled, and commented

"Not a problem now tomorrow get ready, your too scrawny so the work out might be a little too hard for you." he teased before shaking hands with his cousin.

Vernon and Petunia looked on with a smile as the cousins interacted with each other.

"Harry, Dudley will train you, but as for your aunt and I, we'll be here to offer you support in any way possible." said Vernon,

"I'm also going to teach you how to drive, and other things in our world that is if you're willing," he said with a chuckle. Harry nodded before shaking his uncle's hand, before his aunt hugged him, followed by his uncle and cousin. Then and there, Harry had what he had been craving for since childhood, and that was a family that was there for him and a new hope for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"That's right Harry, drive it slowly, and with care, like taking care of a woman and slowly turn to the driveway, and park, that's it." said Vernon as he sat on the front passengers seat, teaching his nephew how to drive.

Harry meanwhile turned the ignition off, only shook his head. "Never thought you'd compare driving a car to taking care of a woman." he said to his uncle with a grin.

His uncle simply chuckled, "Well, it is how my father taught me to drive. Let's get out of the car, I see your aunt waiting for us."

Harry looked over and saw that his aunt was staring at them with a smile on her face.

"Well, how was the lesson?" Petunia asked her husband as she watched him and her nephew both got off the car and headed towards the front door way.

"He's a natural Pet! Simply a natural!" said Vernon as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Petunia simply smiled and hugged her nephew, "Come along Harry, head upstairs and freshen up, dinner is going to be ready in five minutes."

"Sure aunt Petunia" said Harry as he headed upstairs towards his room. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw his cousin waiting for him.

"Hey Harry, I'm letting you off easy tomorrow since I'm going to chill with some friends, you'll only have to do a 3 mile run." Dudley said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes "Wow only a three mile run." He said sarcastically.

Dudley only shook his head, "What, you want to do 6 miles instead ?" he asked with an innocent look on his face, and almost laughed when his cousin glared at him.

"Not on your life" Harry said, as he too tried not to laugh.

Suddenly they both laughed with amused smiles on their face. When they quieted down when they heard Petunia shouting at them. "Boys hurry up or else!"

"Yes mom!" shouted Dudley. He turned to his cousin "Coming?"

"Yeah in a bit" replied Harry

Dudley nodded before heading downstairs. As Harry walked into his room, he thought about the last few days that had happened ever since he told his relatives about what had happened at Hogwarts and the upcoming threat of Lord Voldemort. The day after, Dudley true to his word had Harry go through a tough training regimen that would often leave him sore for days, but Harry knew that he had to have all the training he could get this summer to be stronger and faster when he faces Voldemort and the death eaters again. While his uncle true to his word taught him how to drive, and his aunt surprised him yesterday by showing him pictures of his mum and her when they were kids. To say Harry was touched was an understatement.

Sighing Harry left his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where he saw his relatives seated at the dinner table.

"Harry, there's an owl here for you" said Aunt Petunia when she saw her nephew coming into the kitchen.

Harry turned and saw Pig; Harry's friend Ronald's owl, waiting for him by the kitchen counter jumping up and down.

"Calm down pig, let me get that letter from you and then you can be on your way." Harry said chuckling.

After removing the letter from the owl's talons , Harry opened the letter and as he read it, his eyes became wide.

_'Potter, for the last five years you have brought nothing but trouble to us, each and every year you have brought us closer and closer to death. But no more, after your foolish act at the Department of Mysteries that had us injured and got your Godfather killed. We: Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley, DEMAND that you stay away from us. You're nothing but a threat ._

_Do not speak to us again,_

_Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley'_

As Harry was reading the letter, his relatives grew increasingly worried as they saw him becoming pale, shaking, and tears falling out of his eyes.

"5 years of friendship... Gone..." Harry quietly said when he placed the letter down and looked at his relatives with tears falling down from his eyes.

"Harry, what did the letter say?" his aunt asked him worriedly.

"You remember the two people I always used to come out of the barrier with after the train ride?"

Petunia nodded not liking where this was going.

"Well they think I'm a danger to them... They blamed me for Sirius' death and... They want nothing to do with me..."

Petunias heart broke for her nephew, while her husband and son looked on with anger.

"How the hell can they do that to you! Like what the hell is bloody wrong with them!" Dudley said angrily on how two people that his cousin called best friends stabbed him in the back like that.

Petunia and Vernon silently agreed with their son and did not reprimand him for his language

Harry sighed and looked out the kitchen window.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, is it alright if I order books about defensive and offensive magic spells? I won't practice them just to study their theory and wand movements with a pencil. I need to do more preparing now." Harry asked..

Petunia and Vernon looked at each other briefly before nodding.

"You may Harry, just as long as it doesn't interfere with your training with Dudley ." While Vernon simply nodded.

Harry sighed as he sat down the table to eat, contemplating on what to do now that his friends have turned their backs on him.

As Harry sat down to eat, a part of him died that evening. Never again would he allow anyone to hurt him, never again would he allow someone to become close to him. Unknowingly to the four individuals in the kitchen, a speck of darkness appeared and began to grow beside Harry's soul, and the Horcrux within him.


End file.
